


See Fox Run

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: It's not what you first think it is.





	See Fox Run

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: See Fox Run  
Author:Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Summary: It's not what you think it is. Categorization: MSR, M/S Married, Humour. Archive: Gossamer and any other nice home. Just tell me about my flier points.  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios own the heroes, the monsters and the title. I mean no copyright infringement and gain no monetary rewards from this piece of fluff. 

See Fox run. See Fox run after bad guy See Fox lose his gun. 

Here is Dana. See Dana run. See Dana run in big girl shoes. 

See Walter. See Walter sit at his desk. See Dana and Fox sit in front of Walter's desk. Walter has a big desk. 

"Silly Fox! Silly Dana!" 

"Sorry Sir." Fox is pouting. 

"We tried Sir." Dana is helping Fox. 

"Try harder, Fox and Dana. You have to work hard to catch the bad guys." 

"We were not careful." Fox says. "We did not obey you." 

"We want another chance, Sir." Dana likes to work hard to help Fox. And Fox works hard. 

"Please get the other bad guys," Walter tells them. "They will hurt a lot of people. They have bad ideas for us." 

"We need a rest time," Dana wants really to go to the beach. "We have been working very hard, and we are very tired." 

Dana and Fox are both very tired. They have been chasing bad guys who have very bad things in their minds for the world. Dana was hurt by the bad guys. The bad guys see her cry and they do not care. 

See Fox stand up and frown. "I have seen a lot of very bad things, Walter. The bad guys never play fair with us. They cheat and they lie. My Dad says they always do that and so do some guys here and... " 

"You are being saucy!" See Walter's face get red. He is really afraid because a bad guy is listening to them talking. The bad guy works for good guys and bad guys at the same time. Dana says he is two-faced. Walter tells them to go to their room with all their work and he might let them have a vacation. 

"I hope so," Fox says. He is rubbing his head. He got a boo-boo after he fell and lost his gun. "I will try to read my files." 

"I will do some writing," Dana says. Dana is hardly ever late with her writing stuff for Walter and the record-keeping people. "There are things to say that I need to write so they will believe us." 

Fox and Dana leave Walter's office. They are in the elevator. They are going to go to their room. Fox says, "I think he needs a rest, too. He is worried about something. I think somebody needs his nap time." 

"I am worried, too," Dana says. "I think HE believes us. And I believed you my first day here. My Mom told me not to spy so I was not spying on you." 

"Oh, I know that," Fox says. "'Cause I think you like me." 

"Do not." 

"Do too." 

"Okay. Can I have a desk?" Dana says. 

"I don't know," Fox says. "Can we ask Walter?" 

"You always say that. You do. I am getting very good grades from Walter but I am not getting a desk. Wanna have a desk!" 

"Why do you want a desk? I have to clean out my desk. That is boring." 

"I want to have a neat desk with a lot of places to keep my papers and my pens and my stuff. Like for when my panyhose run, or I need to fix my make-up. You have a razor and after shave. You have your sunflower seeds." 

"We can share the desk." 

"I wanna have a desk!" Dana is very disappointed. Dana is angry. 

"Don't get sad, Dana. I like to share a desk with you. You are my best friend and you can have some space in my desk. It will be our desk." 

"It will? I feel better. Some day, I might buy you lunch." Dana feels much better. She is smiling. "You are very nice to me. We play well together." 

Fox Mulder walked into the kitchen where he caught his wife writing children's stories again. There was a third baby on the way, and she thought the old familiar nursery rhymes and Grimm's Fairytales were getting rather stale. "Can you at least change the names?" he begged his wife. "I don't want the kids thinking Dad is a pompous ass and Mom is a dolt." 

"They won't think I'm a dolt," Scully said, as she stifled a snicker. 

"Well, you are right about one thing in all this childish writing: We do play well together." 

"Yes, and we have the evidence, don't we, Daddy?" 

"We sure do. And what's this other story I see over here? 'Moose and Squirrel Teach Boris and Natasha Manners'? Boris and Natasha. Seems to me they are copyrighted, if I'm not mistaken." 

"Yes, they are, Mulder. But who's going to see them besides our children? Can't Mom tell them some stories with her own imagination? Besides, remember, you promised not to tell them any stories with flukemen, zombies, little grey men or vampires." 

"Well... look, please change the names in that other story." 

"But they'll see that we were learning to share... " Scully pleaded. "Isn't it nice to let children know that we once had to learn the things they think are dumb and difficult?" 

"Oh, I agree whole-heartedly with your intentions. I never did get you a desk, did I?" 

"No, Mulder, you didn't." She stood and placed her hands on his shoulders. "But I forgave you for that, didn't I?" 

"Mmm hmm. And I love you all the more because we were working so well as a team and so close together. Besides, I was afraid the next thing you'd want would be a separate office." Better kiss her before I bury myself, Mulder realized. 

"Never, Mulder. Not in a million years." 

Scully ruffled his hair. "What a nice moose!" 

"What a beautiful squirrel." 

**END**

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
